Charmed, I'm Sure
by Lystelle
Summary: There's a familiar face in the attic and a stranger in the foyer. And a Cupid trying to save love.
1. The Family that Orbs Together

_This is my first Charmed fic. I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters._

xxxxx

"Paris!" Chris Halliwell trotted down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. It hadn't changed much over the years. The pictures that lined the stairwell had spread into the upstairs and downstairs walls. "Paris!" he yelled again.

Chris rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and nearly ran right into a petite brunette. Her pony tail was swishing as she stopped abruptly.

"What are you yelling about?" Paris Halliwell stared up at her cousin.

"Were you brewing love spells in the attic again?"

She batted her big brown eyes as if to say _"who me?"_

Chris rolled his eyes. "Paris, you left them just lying around and Wyatt knocked one of them over and now he's…"

A baritone voice carried from upstairs. "_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain_." Wyatt Halliwell came dancing into the dining room.

"Like that." Chris finished, pointing at his brother.

Paris covered her mouth suppressing a giggle. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to hone my craft as a Cupid."

"Love spells aren't part of the craft of being a Cupid." Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

"Love isn't as easy coming as it used to be," Paris replied. "They need _more_ than a good push."

Chris just shook his head. "Paris, Wyatt is engaged, he doesn't need a push. The first girl he sees that isn't related to him he's going to…"

"Little brother, you must relax." Wyatt danced by him.

Chris turned back to Paris who was watching Wyatt with amusement. "Just reverse the damn spell, would you?"

Paris smirked. "Wyatt's right, you must relax. The antidote is upstairs."

"Wyatt?" Melinda Halliwell burst through the front door.

"Little sister," Wyatt replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Melinda stopped in the foyer. She raked her fingers through her sable brown hair that was streaked with electric blue. "What is wrong with him?" she asked.

Chris sighed. "He knocked over another love spell."

Melinda suppressed a grin.

"You looked like you were on a mission, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"I had a premonition. There's a woman in the park where mom used to take us. She's being attacked by a couple of demons."

"Any idea what kind of demons?" Chris asked.

"Green…pointy spikes across its spine."

"That's sounds familiar. What were they doing in the premonition?"

"Taunting her, throwing green slime at her," Melina relayed.

"I'll go. Wyatt is not in any condition to go demon hunting."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Chris?" Paris asked.

"I've gone demon hunting alone before. I'm a big boy."

"Just keep an eye on him." Chris orbed out of the dining room.

A moment later he was standing in the middle of a field where he once played catch with his father and brother. Someone pushed him to the ground a moment later.

"Are you crazy?" a female voice scolded.

Chris saw another glob of green slime soar over their head. He glanced down to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He felt an overpowering sense of déjà vu.

"I'm here to help," Chris replied.

"By getting in my way?" The young woman sat up. Her long, brown hair flowed over her shoulders. He watched as she blew a kiss and blue mist flowed from her mouth like a strong wind freezing three more incoming balls of slime. They fell to the ground and exploded.

Chris sat up and deflected more slime with a flick of his wrist; his powers sending the slime into a nearby tree. He pulled himself to his feet and helped the girl to hers.

Wyatt orbed in a second later. Chris stepped in front of him hoping he could block the girl from his line of sight. "Wyatt! What are you doing here? Go home!"

"Who the hell is this guy? Are there any more of you showing up?" she snarled as she froze a demon that stepped out of the trees. Chris went to use his power to throw the demon into the nearest tree, except instead of flying into a tree, it exploded. Chris stared at the shattered pieces for a long moment.

"Whoa! What was that?" Wyatt exclaimed.

Chris turned to see a ball of slime heading for his brother. He pushed his brother down with his power and tried to orb out in time. He was too late. The slime hit him with a powerful force knocking Chris into the girl. They both landed with a grunt. The girl pushed him off of her. She knelt next to him.

"You!" she said to Wyatt. "You gotta help me. The slime is going to take him," she stated.

Wyatt watched as the slime started to engulf his brother's body. "How do we stop it?"

"Got any witch charges around, whitelighter?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Hang on." He grabbed his brother's shoulder and she took his other hand.

They orbed back into the manor. Chris cried out as the slime tried to go down his throat. He passed out as the slime covered his face.

"What is going on?" Paris and Melinda charged into the foyer.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"They're witches. Tell us what we need to do," Wyatt ordered.

"Oh god, Chris!" Melinda fell to her hands and knees.

"Move so the other witch can form a circle."

"I am a witch. We're all witches," Wyatt replied.

Wyatt was still holding the girl's hand; he reached out and grabbed Melinda's hand and closed the circle by grabbing the girl's other hand.

She nodded. "I'll say the spell; just feed your power through the circle."

"_I call upon the ancient powers, take this slime that devours, free this witch from its grip and let it fall away with a drip_."

The four witches waited while the slime stopped spreading. It dissipated and formed a puddle around Chris. Wyatt put his hand over his brother's chest. A golden light pooled around his palm. "He's resisting me healing him," Wyatt muttered.

"Chris, knock it off!" Melinda snapped.

There was a release and Wyatt's healing power started to work. Chris' hazel green eyes fluttered open. He sat up, putting his hands into the slime. "Ugh! Gross!" He stood up with Melinda pulling him up by the arm, trying to avoid the green ooze.

Melinda slapped her hand across Chris head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for charging into battle without being prepared."

"Hey, you said there was a girl in trouble. Behold my success, girl not in trouble anymore."

"No, just my second oldest brother."

"Mel, I'm fine. Who let Wyatt come after me?" Chris eyed his sister and his cousin Paris.

"He just orbed after you," Paris replied.

"Next time, try harder. You're spell is a little flat, by the way. Because Wyatt didn't fall for the new girl."

"Maybe some introductions would be nice, so we can refrain from calling me 'the girl.' My name is Kara."

"How could he not fall for her? That spell was made for love at first sight. He should be orbing her roses and feeding her grapes while he fans her with a giant leaf. He should only be impervious to us Halliwell women." Paris put her hands on her hips.

"Well thank goodness for that," Chris muttered.

Paris sighed. "Well this is just great."

Wyatt held out his hand to Kara. "I'm Wyatt. It's good to meet you."

Her brow furrowed. "You too." She shook his hand.

"The worry wart is my younger brother, Chris. That is my sister, Melinda and my

cousin Paris."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Kara took a step back glancing around the foyer of the manor. A slow, knowing smile curved over her lips. "You're the Halliwells."

Chris whipped his attention back to the stranger.

"Witches who are also whitelighters living in a Victorian house in San Francisco…it's kind of a giveaway," Kara explained.

"We should probably get spell or a potion to take out those slime demons before they get a hold of any innocents," Chris suggested.

"I know the potion. I had some, but I under estimated how many demons I'd be facing." Kara unzipped one of the many pockets on her black leather pants. She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Chris.

He glanced over the ingredients. "We've got all of this in the kitchen."

"Not to be all…ungrateful for saving my cousin and all, but we don't even know who you are." Paris crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fair point." Kara shrugged. "I saved your boy. I provided a potion. What else do you need?"

"Yeah, that for all we know, the potion will turn us all into toads," Melinda input.

Chris held up his hand. "You know what guys, we're trusting her."

"Don't be stupid, Chris," Paris replied.

"She was attacked; Melinda had the vision…why are we questioning her innocence?" Chris didn't wait for an answer. He headed through the foyer into the kitchen. Kara followed him without being asked.

"I can do this alone. I'll just call a cab." Kara leaned on the island counter as Chris bustled around the kitchen getting the ingredients that they needed.

"I'll call you a cab once we've vanquished the demons." He grabbed one of the more used pots for making potions and put it on the counter.

"Do this a lot?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You've heard of the Halliwells, what do you think?"

"I don't know you that well, but you seem kind of cranky." Kara pulled herself onto the counter, her legs dangling.

"He's been cranky for weeks," Melinda stated leaning in the doorway.

"Where are the others?" Chris asked.

"In the attic trying to find the antidote for the love spell," she replied. "Can I help?"

"I don't know, can you?" Chris snapped.

"Don't be a jerk."

Chris looked up from the potion to his sister. Her gaze was stern and annoyed. He felt himself relax a little. "Sorry. Can you get me the rosemary?"

She nodded.

"Why is there a puddle of green gunk on my floor in the foyer?" Piper Halliwell was standing behind her daughter with a similar stern and annoyed face.

"I'll clean it up, mom, sorry." Chris came around the counter. "I got attacked trying to save an innocent." He pointed to Kara. "This innocent actually."

Piper glanced at the girl standing next to her middle son. She did a double take. "Have we met?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I would remember meeting one of the Charmed Ones." She stepped forward. "I'm Kara."

"Piper. It's nice to meet you." She turned to her son. She tugged on his slime stained shirt. "Leebo demon?"

"I knew I recognized it," Chris muttered.

"You didn't check the book?" she asked.

"Kara had the potion. Didn't need the book."

Piper's brow furrowed, her brown eyes studying her son.

"What?" he questioned.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing. By all means, continue with your potion. Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs getting de-love spelled," Melinda chimed in.

Piper sighed. "Paris has been making love spells again. Please tell me that he hasn't laid eyes on our new friend."

"Actually he did, but Paris' spell didn't work."

"It didn't?" Piper's gaze flickered to Kara. "All right, I'm going to go help your brother. Lena is coming over. I'm sure she would like her fiancé to be himself and not singing and dancing."

"Please. I don't think I can take another round of 'Singing in the Rain.'" Chris pleaded.

Piper smirked to herself and headed up to the attic.

Melinda put a jar of rosemary on the counter. "Let's get some demons."

Nearly an hour later Chris, Melinda and Kara were huddled in the trees a good distance from the demons.

"What is going on with your orbing, Chris?" Melinda questioned as she ducked behind a bush.

"I don't know. My powers have been wonky lately."

Melinda sighed. "You know what that means; your emotions are wonky too."

"I appreciate that you're going to college and everything, Mel, but please don't psycho 101 me."

"Someone should."

"Can we focus, please?" Kara snapped.

"Get moving…bait." Chris pushed Melinda into the opening.

"Gee, thanks, bro." She stuck out her tongue as she walked into the middle of the field. She gasped as a slime ball came directly for her. Her hands jerked as the ball froze in mid air.

Chris orbed in behind the offending demon and nailed it with the potion and orbed back out. He grabbed Kara and orbed her back to the cluster of demons throwing slime balls at his sister. They tossed their potions and eliminated the threat. Chris orbed them to Melinda.

"Good work, Chris."

"We all did well," Chris replied.

Just then a Leebo demon shimmered in and knocked Kara and Melinda to their feet. Chris flung his arm across his chest meaning to knock the demon back until he could pull another potion out of his pocket, but instead the demon exploded.

"Chris!" Melinda exclaimed. "Your powers."

"Let's get back to the manor." Chris knelt down beside them, reached out and orbed them back.

They got to their feet once they were safely in the conservatory.

"Chris, how long have you been blowing up things?"

"For like an hour in a half, Mel. Relax."

"I have the power to freeze; I thought I would get to blow things up."

He chuckled. "I need to clean up the mess in the foyer or mom is going to freak." He turned to Kara. "So were you chasing the Leebos or were they chasing you?"

"Funny time to be asking this question now that it's all over," she replied. "I was chasing them. They killed a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry, but next time, ask for help."

She smirked. "I will, if you will."

Chris opened his mouth to respond and quickly closed it. He nodded. "Call ya a cab or I can orb you somewhere?"

"Cab is fine. I think I've had enough orbing for one day."

Chris waved to Kara as she got into the cab.

"Are the demons vanquished?" Piper was standing in foyer with a mop and a bucket.

"The demons are vanquished and the slime on the floor is next," Chris said taking the cleaning supplies from her.

"Where's dad?" Melinda asked.

"He's fishing with Coop and Henry."

Melinda's brow furrowed. "Fishing?"

"Don't ask." Piper turned to her son. "What about his Kara girl?"

Chris' face was contorted in disgust as he scooped the slime into the bucket. "What about her?"

"She's a witch?"

"Pretty sure," Chris replied. "She didn't freeze, did she?"

"No," Melinda and Piper replied.

"Don't worry about it. She's gone, I'm sure we'll never see her again." Chris went back to scooping up the slime.

Suddenly Piper was orbed out of the room.

"What the hell?" Chris jumped to his feet.

"Where did she go?" Melinda exclaimed. "She can't orb. Can she orb?"

xxxxx

Piper orbed into the middle of the attic at the same time as Phoebe and Paige. They formed a triangle.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," they said in unison.

"What am I doing here?" She glanced around the attic.

There was a blur of white light and then the form of a woman stood in the center. Piper's eyes widened as the face of the woman grew clear.

"Prue?"

xxxxx

Kara entered the abandoned warehouse. She scanned the darkness and listened for anything. She felt around for her bag and a few minutes later she had a few lit candles and a book in her hands.

"How did it go?" a voice asked.

Kara sat up. "Where have you been?"

"I was checking in on some things. I haven't been in San Francisco since you were born. How did it go?" he questioned again.

"It went fine. You were right, eager to help. We took care of the Leebo demons."

"And Wyatt?"  
"Chris was more receptive than Wyatt. He seems to be having problems with his family, especially Wyatt."

A tall man came out of the darkness. "Wyatt is the one who is susceptible to evil."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Do you think you know better than I now, dear Kara?" he asked.

"No, Keenan, I wouldn't dare to presume…"

He held up his hand. "I know you wouldn't. I trust your instincts, Kara. It is important that we get to the whitelighters."

"I understand. There might be a slight problem. Wyatt was under a love spell and he didn't fall for me."

"Well, he wouldn't, would he?" Keenan tugged on his black, drench coat smoothing it.

Kara sighed. "Are you sure they're going to believe me?"

"I know they will, the Elders have already stepped in. They're sending her down to the sisters."

"Why do we need Prue?"

Keenan sighed. "You'll see…in time." With that he orbed out, only unlike Chris' orbs, they were black.

Kara lay back against her makeshift bed on the cement floor of the warehouse and stared into the flickering darkness. Then she sat up and let out a frustrated sigh. She orbed out a moment later, her orbs the same as Keenan's.

xxxxxx

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Secrets

_Thanks for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

xxxxx

"Phoebe, I can't breathe!" Prudence Halliwell croaked as her little sister squeezed her with a vise grip from behind.

"Oh, you're real! You're here!" Phoebe exclaimed. Prue hugged her sister the best she could from her awkward angle. Finally Phoebe stepped back, releasing Prue.

Prue stepped toward her other sister.

Piper stepped into her older sister's embrace. "I missed you," Piper murmured.

Phoebe shifted from foot to foot. "Oh, I can't take this." Phoebe wrapped herself around both of them.

They pulled apart. Prue turned and found Paige standing with glossy eyes.

She waved awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Paige."

Prue smiled. "I know who you are. You've helped keep the family safe."

Paige's eyes flooded with tears. "I've wanted to meet you."

Prue hugged her littlest sister. "Me too," she murmured.

As soon as the greeting were over the girls stood in a circle facing each other.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

There were orbs in the attic doorway, a familiar face formed.

"Andy?" Prue questioned.

"You're a whitelighter?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hi, girls." Andy Trudeau stepped into the attic. "I would've been here sooner, but I didn't want to interrupt the homecoming."

He hugged Piper and Phoebe and shook Paige's hand as he introduced himself. He stepped in front of Prue. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi, yourself." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"Anybody else coming down?" Piper asked.

"I'm only here for Prue. The Elders sent me to be her guide. I don't know why she was sent back, only that it had to be now," Andy explained.

"I see the Elders haven't changed," Prue sneered.

"So the Elders orbed us all here for this little reunion?" Piper asked.

"They did." Andy and the sisters turned when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mom?" Chris stepped into the attic, Melinda hot on his trail.

"I'm here," Piper called.

Chris scanned the crowd of familiar faces. "Is everything…okay?" he asked. He seemed unsure of what was happening.

"Aunt Prue?" Melinda breathed.

"Chris. Melinda. I'd like you to meet Prue. Prue, these are my two youngest."

Prue waved. "Hi."

Chris and Melinda waved back.

"This is our friend and visiting whitelighter, Andy," Phoebe explained.

"I can't believe all you have grown up kids!" Prue sighed. "I want to see photo albums and I want to meet everyone. And where is Leo?"

"Whoa, slow down, Prue," Piper insisted.

"We don't know how long I'm here for. I want to catch up on what I've missed. Get to know my littlest sister and all my nieces and nephews."

"It's late. You can't meet anyone until tomorrow. In the mean time we need to find you a place to sleep."

"She can have my room," Melinda offered.

"Chris, would you please go get your father?"

Chris orbed out.

"I'll put some clean sheets on my bed." Melinda turned and left them to their business.

Prue watched Melinda disappear out the attic door. "She looks just like you, Piper." She turned to Andy. "So, Mr. Guide," Prue asked. "do I have any powers?"

"Yes. You have all your powers. And…um, you've been aged appropriately."

"Aged?" Prue's hands went to her face. "I've been aged? What does that mean?" She ran to the mirror standing in the corner of the attic. She peered at her reflection surprised to find an older version of herself standing before her. Her hair was still solid black with a small silver streak; there were wrinkles around her mouth and crow's feet at her eyes.

"How old am I?" Prue cried.

Piper giggled. "Well if I'm…"

Prue held up her hand. "You know what, I don't want to know." She put her hands on her hips.

"You look great, Prue. You always look great," Andy complimented.

Prue gave him a small smile. "So what are we now, the Power of Four?"

"Oh, I like that!" Phoebe replied.

Chris orbed back into the attic with his father in tow. Leo grinned at Prue. They exchanged a warm embrace and greetings.

"Why are you here?" he asked finally.

"The Elders aren't talking," Piper inserted.

Leo's eyes widened when he spotted Andy. "How are you, man?" The two men shook hands and shared a manly hug.

"I'm good. Better now that I'm here," he nodded toward the girls. "with them."

"What's with the buddy buddy?" Piper questioned with a skeptical brow.

Andy clapped his hand onto Leo's shoulder. "Leo taught me everything I know about being a whitelighter."

The girls all exchanged looks.

"I suppose you saw Kyle Brody all the time too?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips.

Leo looked sheepish.

"I know Kyle. He's a good guy," Andy inserted. "He and I had a lot in common. Cops. Knew the Charmed Ones…fell in love with a Charmed One."

Paige and Prue exchanged looks.

"Guess we have a lot in common," Prue stated.

"We should get you settled. I have to get to the restaurant early tomorrow, we've got a health inspector coming in and I've got to do inventory."

"Piper, can't your manager do that…Prue is here," Phoebe scolded.

"There are three sisters and nine nieces and nephews she has to chat with. She won't miss me for a few hours. I'll be back to make dinner for the entire family as a welcome for Prue." Piper turned to Prue. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. You've got a life to attend to. As I'm sure you all do. And I've got Andy to catch up with too," Prue replied.

"Phoebe?" Coop appeared after a bright red glow.

"A cupid?" Andy questioned.

Phoebe nodded. "And my husband." She kissed him hello. "What's up?"

"Patience said that you orbed out in mid-sentence. She was worried."

"Oh, I completely forgot. I was a little distracted by…" Phoebe gestured to her oldest sister.

Coop turned and saw the new face that looked strangely familiar. "Is that…are you Prue?"

"You're Phoebe's husband?"

"Coop. It's nice to meet you."

She gave him an appraising look. Prue glanced over at her sister. "I approve."

Phoebe and Coop grinned.

"Please go and tell Patience I'm fine. I'll have Paige orb me home in a little bit."

"Hey, I'm not your orbing chauffeur," she protested.

"Then I'll get one of my nephews to orb me home, they at least still love me." Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"It's no fair that I didn't get a chance to be orbed around by my sister," Prue sighed. She glanced at Phoebe. "Or shimmered by my boyfriend or what is it that Cupids do?"

Phoebe turned to her husband. "What do Cupids do?"

"We follow love," Coop replied.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound as cool as orbing," Piper commented.

"We should come up with a better name for it," Phoebe suggested.

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going to…follow love home and make sure our youngest doesn't worry about her mother any more. It was nice to meet you, Prue." Coop kissed Phoebe and followed love home.

"When is your husband going to orb in?" Prue questioned Paige.

"She married a mortal," Phoebe inserted.

"Always gotta be different," Piper smirked.

"Hey, I'm mortal now," Leo chimed in.

"Oh, hush you." Piper's hand covered Leo's mouth.

"It's hard to tell that you guys are sisters," Andy teased.

xxxxx

Chris orbed into his studio apartment. It was a little after midnight. He felt a familiar nudge against his leg. He peered down to find a black cat twirling around his legs.

"Hey, Luna." He leaned down and picked her up. She had showed up about a week after he moved in. He had gladly taken her in. After living in the manor for twenty-two years, the apartment got lonely. The manor was always busy, his siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles coming and going. His mother hadn't even wanted him to leave. Most parents were happy to see their kids stand on their own two feet, but Piper and Leo were worried about him not being protected by manor and the Book of the Shadows.

He set her on the counter and pulled down a can of cat food from the cupboard. Luna meowed as he opened the can and dumped contents onto a plate. She ate daintily while he rummaged through his refrigerator.

As he ate his turkey sandwich he started to unpack another box of books. He was organizing them alphabetically when he plucked a book he didn't recognize. It was a stout, navy blue book. He opened it and the binding creaked in protest. It was a journal. He recognized the handwriting as his father's.

Just as he was going to close the book not wanting to pry into his father's personal thoughts, he caught sight of his name. He checked the date. It was a year before he was born. The entry referenced him as Chris Perry.

Chris closed the book with every intention of putting it down. He hesitated as it was about to leave his hand. He took a long breath and kept reading.

xxxxx

Patience Halliwell sat at the kitchen table trying to understand the math problem in front of her. She let out another frustrated sigh.

"You rang?" Chris orbed in front of the kitchen table. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing the same thing she had seen him in the previous day.

"You okay?" she asked adjusting her backwards baseball cap.

"I'm fine." He sat down. "What are you working on?"

"Algebra. Please tell me that junior year is better than sophomore year."

Chris smiled. "Sophomore year was my hardest year. Of course it didn't help that Wyatt was like the most popular guy in school. You're lucky all of your sisters are out of school now."

Patience rolled her eyes. "You were popular."

"What do you need help on?" he asked.

"The algebra."

"Which part?"

"The algebra," she reiterated.

Chris chuckled. He slid around the table so he was sitting next to her looking over her shoulder at the book.

Patience studied his profile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You don't have to help me, you know? I know you've got a shift at work in the morning."

"Cricket, you are more important than sleep." Chris was the only one who got away with a nickname for the youngest of the Halliwells. Chris had always acted like a big brother.

"Can I ask you something?" Chris said as Patience worked diligently.

"Sure." She put her pencil down.

"Do you miss your powers?"

"Yes. Sometimes I don't feel like I belong in the Halliwell family because I don't have them. But the alternative is worse."

Chris opened his mouth to ask the question that everyone in her family had asked except him. But he quickly closed it. She had gone to her mother nearly two years ago to ask if she would bind her powers. Phoebe had been confused and wanted to know why. Patience wouldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her, she couldn't tell anyone. She was relieved when Melinda had developed the power of premonition. It meant that the next generation of the Charmed Ones wouldn't go without. Patience had active powers too, but it had been worth the sacrifice to give them all up. It was bad enough echoes of the premonition haunted her dreams.

She had a potion in her top drawer that would give her powers back if she drank it and she knew someday she would.

"You're a Halliwell, Patience, and you always will be."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Curious I guess. Let's get back to the math, I promised mom I would help set up for the dinner for Aunt Prue."

"How weird is it that she was just orbed into the attic?" Patience questioned.

"I wish the Elders would just tell us what's up."

"What's she like?"

"I didn't get to spend much time. But it was weird to see her and yet it kind of felt like everything was complete in a way."

Patience nodded. "I suppose it is now."

Chris opened his mouth to respond but he heard a call for help. He recognized the voice after the second call. "That's weird," he muttered. "I'm only supposed to get family calls."

"Who's calling?" Patience asked.

"I'll be back." He orbed out before she could respond.

xxxxx

Kara was running through the warehouse trying to avoid being hit with an energy ball. Just as she ducked behind a set of crates someone orbed next to her.

"Chris! What the hell are you doing here?" she barked.

An energy ball flew right in front of Chris' nose. He ducked down next to Kara.

"I heard your call."

"You heard my what?" she snapped. "I didn't call for you."

"Well I'm only supposed to get calls from family, but I heard you, so here I am."

Three more energy balls made the crates vibrate.

"What kind of demon are we dealing with?" Chris asked trying to sneak a peek around the crates.

"I'm not sure. They just shimmered in and started attacking."

"What are you doing here?" He scanned the large abandoned warehouse. Then he spotted a makeshift bed and candles surrounding it. "Is this where you've been living?"

Kara shrugged. "It's nice. No neighbors except for the rats and we have an understanding."

"Let me orb you out of here. I don't have any potions on me and…"

"Why don't you just blow them up?" she asked.

He gave her a look. Then he grabbed her arm and orbed them out of the warehouse. A moment later they were standing inside the foyer of the manor.

"Chris?" Wyatt was standing at the foot of the stairs with a girl wrapped in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Orbing mistake. I meant to go to my home not here."

"This is your home too," Piper chimed in from the living room doorway.

Chris turned to stare at her for a long moment. "Look, I'll be back to help set up." He grabbed Kara's arm and orbed them out once again. They arrived in Chris' livingroom/bedroom a moment later. The place was still stacked with boxes and his laundry littered the floor.

"Okay, enough with the orbing, whitelighter boy!" Kara stepped out of his reach. "What's going on? Why didn't we stay at your mom's house? It's a bit safer there, isn't it? With the Charmed Ones and all?"

"It's safe here," he muttered. "Look, I've got a futon you can crash on until you find a better place to live than the warehouse."

Kara stared around the apartment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so generous? You don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but it's much easier to save you if I know where you are." He gave her a wry smile.

Kara put her hands on her hips. "I have to go back and get my stuff."

"Sure. As soon as we have potions and the upper hand."

"You are like warrior witch, aren't you?"

"Vanquishing demons has always been relaxing." He grabbed a small potions pot from the cupboard in his kitchen. "Hey, you don't happen to know about getting memories from an alternate universe, do you?"

Kara's brow furrowed. "Memories from an alternate universe? Like from you in an alternate universe?"

He nodded.

"I might have something in my book…that's sitting unprotected at the warehouse," she stated.

He started throwing ingredients into the pot. "It'll just be a few minutes."

"Why do you want a spell like that?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Ri-ight." Kara leaned down to see a black cat rubbing against her leg.

"That's Luna."

Kara patted her on the head.

Chris added the final ingredient and there was a puff of smoke. "The potion is just about ready. We just have to wait for it to turn white."

He flinched.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"My mom is calling for me." Chris sighed. "She's threatening to have Wyatt orb her here if I don't get home right this second."

"She's tough."

"You have no idea." Chris sighed. He glanced down at the potion. It was a milky gray. "Just a minute more."

Too late. Piper orbed into the middle of his apartment. "Christopher Perry Halliwell, what is going on?"

"Never a good sign when they use all your names," Kara muttered taking a step back.

"Nothing is going on, Mom." Chris scooted in front of the potion pot.

"Don't even try it. I know you're making a potion, which means you're going demon hunting. And she's back in the mix." Piper pointed to Kara.

"Mom, everything is fine. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"I guess I learned from the best," Chris snapped.

Piper cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chris lowered his gaze to the floor. "Nothing."

Piper approached her son. "Chris, what's going on with you?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled just as a bolt of lightning shot from his hands and into the coffee table.

Piper and Kara both jumped.

"Chris?" Piper whispered.

He was staring at his own hand as if he didn't recognize it. "I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"That looked an awfully lot like…" she trailed off.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. I'll get out of your hair, if you wouldn't mind orbing me home." Chris nodded. He glanced over at Kara. "I'll be right back."

Kara nodded. "I'll be here."

xxxxx

Piper waited for Chris to orb back to his apartment before she went to Wyatt. "Would you please send me to Magic School? I need to see your father."

"Mom, he's upstairs. He got off early."

"Oh. Thanks." She moved toward the upstairs and found Prue sitting on the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Prue asked.

"I don't know." She moved past her sister and up the stairs. She found Leo sitting on the edge of their bed. "Leo, we have a problem." She knew that Prue was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" He stood up.

"Something's wrong with his Chris. I think his witch powers are expanding like Wyatt said, but I just saw him use this lightning power…like…like…"

"Like an Elder?" he asked.

"How can that be? Chris didn't have powers like that."

"We changed the future, Piper. I was a whitelighter when that Chris was conceived, I was an Elder the second time around."

"He's so angry, but he won't talk about it. I think he accused me of lying to him, but I have no idea what about."

"I'll talk to him," Leo said.

"You should wait. Let him cool down. Maybe after dinner," she suggested.

"Okay. After dinner."

"Is everything okay?" Prue asked.

Piper turned to her sister, glad that for a while she wasn't the oldest. "I hope so."

xxxxx

_To be continued..._


	3. Shine a Little Light on the Matter

_Thank you everyone for your critiques. Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. But here is the next installment, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks._

xxxxx

Paris flopped down on the couch between two identical sisters. "I have made two matches in the last two months and one of them broke up today!" she cried.

Tamara Mitchell glanced over at her cousin. "Paris, some times love just doesn't work out."

"Yeah, no kidding." Isabelle Mitchell flipped her stop-light-red hair off of her shoulder. "That jerk, Rick, he totally broke up with me for no reason!"

"He did what?" Paris sat up. "He loved you, I know that he did."

Isabelle's gaze narrowed. "You weren't sticking your Cupid nose where it doesn't belong, were you?"  
"You're my cousin, I'm supposed to be watching out for you," Paris defended.

"Oh sure, you try and save Izzy's relationship, what about mine?" Tamara barked.

Paris sighed. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't," she muttered. "And just for your information, I totally honed in on you and Ethan, and as far as I could see, he loved you too. This is what I'm saying…something or someone is inferring love."

Tamara and Izzy giggled.

"Paris, you need a hobby," Izzy stated, hopping to her feet. "I should get going. I have to stop by work before I go over to the manor for dinner."

"Work? I love how you talk about being a whitelighter, like it's a job in an office," Tamara stated. "No matter what your job, you'll be married with your 2.5 children and your white picket fence."

"Damn straight." With that Izzy orbed out.

Tamara turned to Paris. "That girl has had a plan her whole life. Here we are going to California University and she's got her two majors and her minor figured out and she has a job…a good job. Then there's me. I don't want to be a whitelighter. I'm a practicing witch but the most I seem to be able to do is flunk out of college and almost get killed by demons, warlocks and small little blue guys…"

"Gremlins," Paris inserted. "Why not do the whitelighter thing?"

"I get lost orbing, I'm much better at the witch thing. It's like Henry Jr. and Izzy got the whitelighter genes. Of course Henry seems to balance them equally and Izzy isn't as good at the witch stuff."

"Pamela is the witch of our family. I'm the Cupid," Paris replied. "Of course, who knows what kind of power Patience would've had."

"I still think it's weird that she had our moms bind her powers. She won't give an inch about what drove her to that decision. I'm pretty sure Chris is the only one who could get anything out of her and naturally he's the only one who won't ask." Tamara slumped against the couch.

"Has Chris seemed a little more…intense to you?" Paris questioned.

Tamara chortled. "Is it possible for Chris to get anymore intense, you know, without imploding?" She glanced over at her cousin. "You worry too much. Go fix love. Worry about that. I'll check on Chris. I've got to go to the manor to help set up."

"I would really like to know where Aunt Piper thinks she's going to put nine children and six parents and a long lost aunt and a visiting whitelighter. The manor is big, but really." Paris stood. "I'm going to go find my dad." There was a burst of red, glittering hearts as Paris left.

xxxxx

An energy ball nailed Chris to the wall. He slid to a pile on the floor. Kara stepped in front of him and blew a kiss of glittering ice. The demons ducked out of the way.

"Chris!" Kara yelled. "You have to get up!" She fired another cold blast toward the demons, knocking one of them into the wall. It shattered. "Chris!"

"Yeah," he groaned.

"Get up!" she ordered.

She felt his fingers wrap around her ankle and then they were safely behind a group of crates. Kara turned around and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just seeing stars for a moment. Okay, here's the plan." He got to his feet and peered around the crate. "I'm going to draw their fire again and you're going to grab your stuff. We'll meet back here and I'll orb us out."

"We should just go, Chris. None of this stuff is worth getting killed over."

"It's just a few demons. We'll be fine." He glanced around the crate again. "On the count of three. One. Two."

Kara jerked when Chris froze. "Chris?" she questioned. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Chris?" she whispered. She stood up and peered around the corner. The demons were frozen too. "What the hell?"

"What is it do you think you're doing, Kara?" Keenan's voice carried through the warehouse.

Kara stood a little straighter. "Keenan?" He materialized before her.

"You're supposed to be charming your way into the manor. Instead you're here playing with the boy."

"I didn't know you had this kind of power." She gestured toward Chris.

"There are many things you don't know. Now why are you risking your life for this boy. This is not the plan."

"I'm not risking anything. I'm helping him. He trusts me already. It's only a matter of time before he invites me into the manor."

Keenan sighed. "His ties to his family grow weaker by the minute. He isn't answering their calls. He's angry. None of these things are going to be helpful to our endgame."

Kara sighed. "There's a dinner for Prue later today, I'm betting that he invites me."

"You're spending too much time with him." Keenan pointed to Chris. "We need the ultimate power and that is Wyatt. He is the key."

"I think you're underestimating Chris. His powers are growing."

"Wyatt had powers in the womb. Chris is still coming into his powers as you've pointed out."

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. "Chris is the one who trusts me. He's my way in the door. Please, let me finish what I've started."

Keenan looked up at the ceiling as if he could see something she could not.

"Someone's coming. Get on with it, or I'll take over."

His dark orbs dissipated just as white orbs filled the same space. Wyatt appeared before her. He stared over Kara's shoulder just as Chris unfroze.

"Three," Chris said before he sprang into action.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

Kara jumped into action running toward her small corner she had made her home over the last few months. She grabbed her bag and her stuff.

She heard a blast and Chris got nail by another energy ball in his arm. "Chris, get out of there!" she yelled.

Wyatt orbed in front of his little brother and held his hands up. There was a surge of power and the demons disintegrated into ash in seconds.

Kara stopped in mid run. "Uh, whoa!" she exclaimed. "That was a pretty impressive display of power."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris snapped.

"Saving your ass!" Wyatt barked. He turned and advanced on Kara. She dropped her bag not liking the look in his eye. She took an unconscious step backward. And then another until he was in front of her, with her back pressed against the wall. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," she gasped.

"Wyatt, leave her alone." Chris grabbed her things and closed in on his brother and Kara.

"No! A darklighter orbed out just as I was orbing in."

"If there was a darklighter, Wyatt, I never saw it," Chris snapped.

"I swear you were frozen when I came in."

"Who froze me? She certainly couldn't. I'm a good witch."

"Maybe she's not!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I trust her, Wyatt."

"Well I don't!"

Chris' gaze narrowed. "You didn't trust Bianca either."

"She was an assassin."

"Is that why you killed her?"

Wyatt flinched, he took a step back. "I didn't kill her, Chris. It was…"

"An accident?" Chris questioned.

"What the hell is going on, Chris? You've been acting weird and now you're shutting mom and dad out, that's not like you."

"Mom and dad lied to me. They lied to all of us. And you know what…" Chris stepped next to Kara. "I don't even care." He put his hand on her shoulder and orbed them away from Wyatt.

Chris and Kara arrived in his living room. "I don't mean to push, but if you could manage the spell that would be great."

Kara stared at Chris for a long moment and then nodded.

xxxxx

Prue stood staring at herself in the long mirror in Piper's room that had once upon a time been her room. Her memories of the afterlife grew fuzzier with each passing minute, but she was remembering how much she missed being alive. Seeing her sisters, she realized there was so much she had missed. Having a family, getting to know her youngest sister, their father, all of her nieces and nephews and all of the children that would follow. Even now on borrowed time she felt the emptiness inside of her grow.

"Prue?" Andy was leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Andy. What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I would check and see how you were doing." He stepped toward her. "Readjustment can be…difficult."

"Deal with a lot of witches who have been dead for twenty plus years when the Elders bring them back for god only knows what reason?"

"Okay, I see your point. Look, don't be sore with me because I'm just along for the ride."

Prue managed a small smile. "I'm sorry if I'm snapping. It's just being here is starting to piss me off. I mean what's the point, so I can watch my sisters enjoy their lives knowing that I'm going to have to leave and I don't get to be a part of it?"

Andy reached up and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know what you mean. I feel like we should have a kid running around with all of the others. It's like we're apart of all of this and yet we're not. You're right, it's a tease. Here I get to see you and," his hand came around and cupped her face, "touch you. Oh, Prue, you wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to orb back into your life."

Prue leaned into his touch. "I missed you too," she whispered.

"Prue?" Phoebe turned into the room and turned right back out. "Nevermind!"

Andy and Prue pulled apart.

Prue sighed, "I should go see what she wanted."

Andy nodded and watched her leave.

xxxxx

"You okay?" Kara asked.

Chris peered up forgetting that she was there. "I need to perform this spell…now. I have to know what happened."

"Maybe it's better not knowing, Chris. I mean, you've got a good life here. Your own place, parents and siblings who love you. Not to mention a dozen cousins or so." Kara felt her voice hitch. She took a deep breath. "Maybe you're looking for conflict where there isn't any."

"I have been ten steps behind Wyatt my whole life. He's wonderful, perfect, everybody loves him. He's all powerful, he's engaged, he's the best whitelighter in the world…he doesn't even…" Chris took in a deep breath.

Kara sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "At least you know him. I've spent my life being juggled from foster home to foster home…to find out that I have powers. I don't know my parents. I would give anything to have a brother or a sister. To have someone to go through all the hard stuff with. It's not easy being on your own. Keenan was the closest thing…" she trailed off. "What happened, Chris? What made you so angry?"

"I was engaged a year ago."

Kara's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"She died."

"How?"

Chris hesitated, his voice grew husky. She could hear him swallow the tears back that were threatening to spill. "We were fighting demons. She had been raised a Phoenix, they're assassin witches, but she was trying hard to fight her nature. She ended up dead."

"What was her name?"

"Bianca." He pulled a gold chain from around his neck, a gold diamond ring dangling from it. "This is all I have left of that."

"I am sorry, Chris, but what does this have to do with Wyatt?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore." He stood and grabbed a book. "I'm going to get those memories back."

"They aren't your memories, Chris. They belong to another Chris, in another place."

"I have to know. If you could meet your parents right now, would you?"

"Of course, but that isn't the same thing."

Chris sighed. "I need to know where I came from."

Kara sighed and finally relented. "Okay." She hand him the book. "Here is the spell."

Chris didn't hesitate he said the spell and waited. A moment later he was assaulted by image after image as another set of memories were burned into his mind. He fell to the floor convulsing. He could barely register Kara's voice as she called to him. Image after image of his family torn apart and him risking everything to save a baby Wyatt who hadn't turned to the dark side. He had been shot by a darklighter arrow…twice, stabbed by an Elder, thrown around by his own father, nearly killed by his own brother and his mother and aunts didn't trust him.

Then he saw Bianca. They had been in love, just like they had been in his life. And she had been taken from him in both lives. Wyatt had killed her. She had been impaled on a wooded stake. The memory clashed with the Bianca he knew. She had been impaled in the same manner only a metal rod.

The last memory he had died in his father's arms trying to saving his baby brother from darkness.

Chris' eyes fluttered open. Kara was hovering above him. "Are you okay?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, I think so." His voice was hoarse. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus and then run over by a train." He pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Did it work?" she asked anxiously.

Chris stared at her for a moment. It was almost as if he didn't recognize her at first. He sifted through the memories and finally her face fit a name. And the last few days came rolling into his head.

"It worked." He stood.

Kara stood with him. "Are you okay?"

Chris turned from her. "I'm great. I've got to go _talk_ to my brother."

She could hear his voice shaking with fury. He orbed out before she could get another word in. She quickly followed his orbs hoping that no one would see her orb with him.

They arrived in the Halliwell attic, right in front of Wyatt. His eyes widened and she knew that he had seen her dark orbs.

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris said.

Wyatt stepped around the podium where the Book of Shadows sat. "Hello, Chris."

xxxxx

Henry Mitchell Jr. orbed into Phoebe and Coop's house. "Hey, Patience, you okay?"

Henry was the youngest of the boys and only two years older than Patience. He was graduating high school and on his way to college. He had been accepted to Yale, Princeton and Stanford. He wanted to be a doctor along with a witch. Henry liked his magical side but he had found a way to balance the magic and the normal everyday stuff like school and a part time job at Piper's restaurant. Of course half the Halliwell cousins worked at Piper's restaurant. It was easier to explain to Piper that they had to go vanquish a demon or protect an innocent than it was some regular Joe.

"You're the only one who answered, sorry. I need a lift to the manor."

"You couldn't drive?" Henry asked.

"If I could drive I would've. Please, just get me there."

"What's going on?"

"Henry, please."

He didn't argue with her. He reached for her hand and they orbed to the manor.

The conservatory was empty. Patience could hear her mom and aunt's voices in the living room.

"Which one of us have been in the most ridiculous outfit?" Phoebe questioned.

"Definitely you, Phoebes. A mermaid, a banshee…" Piper inserted.

"What about Prue? She was a man! And a dog!" Phoebe protested.

"Piper was a Wendigo," Prue replied.

"Paige was a vampire," Phoebe continued.

Patience stepped into the living room.

"Hi, sweetie," Phoebe greeted.

"Hi, mom." She stepped further into the room. "We have to talk."

Phoebe's smile slipped. "About what?" She sat up and encouraged Patience to sit by her.

Patience held out a small potions bottle full of pink liquid. "I need you to bless this."

"Honey, that's the potion to unbind your powers."

"I know."

"What's going on?"

"I need my powers back before we can go any further."

Piper sat forward. "Does this have to do with why Prue is back?"

"Partly. It's complicated. Right now, you have to get this potion to work so we can go upstairs."

"Upstairs?"  
Just then there was a loud crash from the attic.

"What's up there, Patience?" Piper asked getting to her feet.

She let out a deep sigh. "Potion first."

Phoebe grabbed the potion and quickly blessed it. She handed it to Piper who did the same and Paige followed suit.

"Aunt Prue, would you bless it too?"

Prue nodded taking the small bottle. The potion turned blue and Patience took it back. She quickly downed the potion. She closed her eyes as she felt a wave of power flow through her body.

"Upstairs," she said. A halo of red surrounded her just before she disappeared.

xxxxx

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Wyatt accused Kara.

"Leave her out of this," Chris growled. He jabbed his hand toward Wyatt sending a lightning bolt just above Wyatt's head.

Wyatt ducked. "What the hell was that?"

"You have to pay for what you did to her," Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Did to who? Chris, what are you talking about? Kara has dark orbs. She's not your friend."

"You killed her!" Chris yelled and sent another bolt of energy at him, this time nailing him in the shoulder.

Wyatt went flying backwards into the wall. He groaned as he tried to get to his feet. Sensing another attack from his brother he put up his shield. "Chris, what's going on? This isn't you. She's done something to you."

Kara took a step back from Chris. Something wasn't right.

"I saw you kill her. It's not a mystery why she died the same way twice!"

Wyatt didn't bother to ask what he was talking about. He knew he wouldn't get any answers. His brother was deranged.

Wyatt finally managed to pull himself to his feet, keeping his force field in place.

Patience appeared between Chris and Wyatt.

"Get out of here, Patience," Chris ordered.

"No," she stated. "You have to stop this, Chris."

"Not until he pays for what he did." Chris sent another bolt just passed his cousin to his brother. It was deflected off the shield but he knew that Wyatt couldn't hold it forever.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Piper stormed into the attic looking between her sons.

"He killed Bianca!" Chris yelled. He went to send another bolt of power to his brother instead a crossbow appeared in his hand.

Piper gasped. "What is that?"

Kara eyed the crossbow warily. Then she turned to see the other three Halliwell sisters looming behind them.

"It's Kara, Mom, she has dark orbs. She's a darklighter!" Wyatt warned.

"No!" Patience stepped in front of Chris and Kara blocking them from Wyatt and Piper.

"What's going on in here?" Andy orbed in next to Prue.

"Andy, I don't think it's safe for you in here," Prue muttered.

"I can hold my own."

The next moment chaos broke out. Prue used her magic and sent the bow out of Chris' hand. Chris used his own power to retrieve the bow. Piper then used her power to blow up the bow. His mother's power knocked him into Kara who fell backwards smacking her head. Both Prue and Andy knelt down next to her. Prue went to restrain the girl's hands and Andy went to check and make sure her head was okay. In that moment a bright bluish white light shined down over the three of them, causing everyone else to freeze.

"Uh, what's going on?" Prue questioned looking up at the lights.

Piper saw that Chris' hand was bleeding. She started to move toward him but he caught a glimpse of her and orbed away. Kara followed him out. The lights above Prue and Andy dissipated.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper snarled. "Why are my sons fighting and why does my youngest son have dark orbs?" She raked her fingers through her hair. "Can someone please tell me why I can't stop my sons from going evil?"

"I can explain what's going on." Patience crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Piper helped Wyatt to his feet.

"Let me heal that for you." Paige put her hands over Wyatt's shoulder and healed the damage that his brother had caused.

"Mom, I've never seen Chris like that. I swear that Kara has done something to him."

Patience sighed, "Kara hasn't done anything to him. He's done it to himself."

"Honey, what are you saying?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a long story, but it starts with Kara isn't the threat. She is being misguided by a powerful demon who I believe is also a darklighter. He took her from her family when she was just a baby. She's half darklighter and half witch." Patience hesitated letting out another long breath. "She's also Prue and Andy's daughter."

Prue stepped forward. "I'm sorry, what?"

There was a loud thud. Everyone turned to find that Andy had passed out.

xxxxx

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
